Out of This World
by XxSpikesLoverxX
Summary: Evion has a vivid nightmare about killing her best friend with a man named Itachi. He says he loves her but who is he? And will her nightmare become reality? ItachiOC, SasukeOC, DeidaraOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Within Temptation. But I do own Evion and half of Aeiria. The other half belongs to The Great Naxa (Lyssabear.)

The couples in this story are: Itachi/OC, Sasuke/OC and Sasori/OC.

Please review and tell me what you think. I haven't written on FF in awhile so hope you like it!

The songs that I listened to while writing this chapter were:

Frozen by Within Temptation

What Have You Done Now by Within Temptation

Lithium by Evanescence

Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Forsaken on the Queen of the Damned Soundtrack

The Kill by 30 Seconds to Mars

Hear Me Now by Framing Hanley

Tainted Love by Marilyn Manson

_Everything will slip way  
Shattered peaces will remain  
When memories fade into emptiness  
Only time will tell its tale  
If it all has been in vain_

_**-Within Temptation-**_

Evion woke up in a cold sweat, her hands shaking and feeling beads of sweat roll down her back. She also found herself breathing heavily, her heart racing. She looked to her window, her only window and squinted her gray eyes as the sun shone brightly through the glass. She grabbed the end of the sheet and set it aside, and sat at the end of the bed, the light breeze feeling quite good against her sweating body.

"Evion! Afire tell that child to get in the shower!"

"Odius if you want her to get up you tell her yourself."

"Damnit Afire don't you talk to me like that! You're such a filthy disgrace! Our children have to live in this hell hole all because you can't get over your fuckin mothers death!"

She sighed heavily, hearing her mom and dad fight from the kitchen only a room away. She went to her small closet, the door off its hinges and brought out a towel and a washcloth and her clothes with her to the shower and quickly put the water on, not wanting to hear another one of her parents fights. As she showered all she could think about was her dream or nightmare. She was confused on which one of those it was. She turned the water off and got dressed. She then brushed her teeth and washed her face. She finally felt clean; she looked in her cracked mirror and slightly smiled at herself. Her long dark hair billowing down past her shoulders. Her forest green eyes grabbed most attention. They were from her father. Her scar on her eyebrow was noticeable as she tilted her head up, still pink. She grabbed the knob and twisted it and opened the door. She stopped dead in her tracks. Something wasn't right. She turned to the left and saw her curtain was off the hooks except for one and a hand was grasping the end on the floor. Her eyes widened and ran into the kitchen finding her mother on the floor unconscious.

"MOM!"

She heard her brother Azien run in and she looked up quickly on her feet and tried to get him in his room in time for him not to see their mother on the ground.

"Evi? What's wrong with mom?!"

"Nothing. Now go back to your room and get ready."

He walked back into his room and I turned back around to see mom and then saw a body run past me.

"Mom? Mommy? Mom!!"

I ran over to him and mom. Azien was grasping her shoulders and crying. All of a sudden I started crying, I was starting to realize what happened. Somehow my brother was a distraction from what laid in front of me grasping the curtain. I put my hands to my mouth and blinked. I ran out of the house and ran to my only hope.

I wiped the tears from my eyes as I ran. I felt like my whole world was ripping apart at the seams. I ran until I got to a much larger house than ours and knocked on the door desperately. I heard footsteps then the door opened.

A girl about 13 opened the door. Her brown hair going down hit her face lightly as she spun around after her mother called after her, her light blue eyes reflecting the sun. She looked at my tear streaked face and knew something was horribly wrong. She shifted her weight from one side to the other reaching out to grab my hand and pull me inside and gently closed the door. "Aeiria! Call the hospital! My moms unconscious in the house and my dads left!"

She looked at me then ran to her mother who was setting the table for them.

"Mom! Evi's here and she said her mom's unconscious. Hurry call the Konoha Hospital!"

I fell to my knees on their hard floor by the door, the feeling of my arms leaving me. Aeiria ran over to me and kneeled by me putting her hand over my head. I was burning up. I could feel it inside, my insides felt like they were shriveling, shrinking down to a minimum.

Her voice was only a soft echo.

"Evion...Evion...Mom! Evi come on..! Stay with us...!"

I heard steps rushing toward me and a very far off siren. I closed my eyes then opened them trying to come back to where I was needed. My poor brother would be scared out of his mind without me. As I thought of the sight, I heard a far off scream of a child. I cringed and yet again tears poured from eyes and froze on my face. I tried to lift my hand to grasp her right hand by her side but I then all I could see was black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_**Evion..."**_

_**I hand touched my face as I opened my eyes, I gasped as I looked seeing blood on my hands.**_

_**I looked up to the person who had touched my face and said my name.**_

"_**Itachi..."**_

_**He lifted my head up, his hand supporting my head. He grinned and looked to the right of me where two figures were sprawled out; blood on the ground was by now salting the earth.**_

"_**Evion our job is finished. They are both dead."**_

_**My lips curled into a smirk and I brought my hand up to his face gently. He relaxed more as he saw I was able to move and looked into my eyes. My hand then went directly to the back of his head and brought him to my lips, his warm lips against my cold lips brought shivers down my body and then we heard a voice.**_

"_**Evion. Itachi."**_

_**Itachi turned his head slowly to the left, leaving me breathless as I was still weak from the energy I had used for our kiss.**_

"_**Kisame. We need to discard the bodies."**_

_**I looked to my right at the two people sprawled next to me. I grinned and put a hand on Itachi's chest and pushing him slowly and effortlessly off me. He looked down to me curiously, he knew something was up if I wanted him off of me.**_

"_**Wait Kisame."**_

_**I sat myself upright and Itachi stood up and held out a hand and lifted me up. I looked at him and smiled then walked to the two corpses. I kneeled to the one closest to me. She had put up a fight. I kneeled next to her and moved her bloodstained long brown hair out of her face. I laughed and looked next to her. Sasuke lay beside her, their hands clutching the others. I felt an arm go around my waist and pull me to their muscular body. I felt Itachi's breath on my neck and his lips near my ear.**_

"_**I love you."**_

_**I smiled and turned around in his arms. His eyes locked onto mine and I raised my hands to gently lay my hands on his face. Until I noticed...blood. I brought my hands in front of my face. The blood was still wet and the blood under my fingernails was beginning to dry. I began to panic then I felt the hands of another's close around my hand. Itachi raised my hand to his face and brought one of my fingers to his mouth. He opened his lips and slowly and surely brought his lips against my finger, feeling his tongue go against my forefinger. He pulled my finger out of his mouth and smirked.**_

"_**Evion. Wanna taste?" **_

_**All of a sudden my head started pounding. I brought my hand out of his hand and onto my head. I felt the blood go against my skin and I cried out. I fell to my knees and looked sideways to Aeiria and Sasuke and then looked up to Itachi, Kisame and the other Atatsuki members. I closed my eyes and then I felt nothing.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

I opened my eyes and closed them quickly. The light above me was blinding and I sighed. I tilted my head to the side and then opened my eyes. I let my eyes slowly adjust to the bright light above me. I sat up then remembered my dream. Or nightmare. Whatever it was. She quickly looked down to her hands and gave a sigh of relief when she saw no blood upon them. I turned her head quickly when I heard running in the hallway then smiled as she heard Azien's voice.

"I wanna see my sissy!"

He ran in and jumped on my bed. I hugged him; I felt his tears on my shoulder. I closed my eyes and put my hand on his head. His brown hair messy. If mom was here she'd freak. I froze. Mom...where was she. Was she ok?

"Azien!"

I looked up quickly and saw Aeiria run in. She looked surprised to see me awake. She sighed and ran over to the other side of me and sat down on the bed and hugged me. As soon as she touched me an eerie feeling crept up my spine. In my dream, nightmare whatever it was. I had killed her. I decided to ignore it for now.

Aeiria then broke the hug and punched me in the arm.

"Aeiria?!?"

She glared at me and then slightly smiled.

"Don't everdo that again. You scared me and my mom half to death!"

I smiled and nodded to her and pulled her again into a hug. Azien was still in my embrace too and I was beginning to feel weak and sweaty.

"Guys..."

They both pulled back and then Aeiria nodded and got off the bed and grabbed Azien by the hand and he got off the bed as well and left the room. I laid back down and rubbed my eyes. I heard then another voice.

"I don't care; she might as well be my daughter. She's my daughter's best friend. I want to see her now!"

I recognized the voice as Aeiria's mom Saehara.

"Saehara...?"

I laughed as I heard her tell off the nurse and pace down to my room. She opened the door and sighed loudly, walking over to my bed. She looked panicky and it made me laugh, until I realized maybe it wasn't such a good idea. She raised her hand to my head and then sat down on the chair next to my bed.

"How are you Evion?"

I looked over to her and chuckled.

"Just fine, I promise."

She smiled slightly and brought her hands together in her lap.

"Your mom's in recovery. She lost a lot of blood."

I loved how Aeiria's mom knew just what to say before I had to ask.

"Have you seen her yet?"

She nodded and got up and held my hand.

"She's unconscious right now. They won't let anyone see her right now though."

I nodded and smiled to her. Aeiria's mom was like a second mother; she always helped me and was particularly close to me.

"Do you think you could turn the light off? It's very bright in here."

She smiled and stood.

"Sure honey."

She grabbed the armchairs and stood up, walking over to the light switch and bringing it down. The light behind me was still on but it was dim enough to keep on, I decided.

"Thanks. Do you think they could fit in a bed for Aeiria to stay with me tonight?"

"Sure. I'll go ask the nurse."

I noticed the sign of irritation when she mentioned the nurse. I laughed inside and hoped they would be able to. I wanted Azien and Aeiria to stay tonight. I needed company. I decided Azien could sleep by me. The bed was big enough for both of us to sleep in it comfortably.

"Where is she Aeiria?"

I smiled as I heard another familiar voice. It was Naruto Uzumaki. He came into the room his hands behind his back. I took notice of this.

"Naruto! I'm so happy to see you!"

He grinned and shuffled over to me.

"Naruto what do you have behind your back?"

He grinned then brought out a steaming bowl of Ramen noodles. I laughed and took the bowl.

"Aw for me Naruto? Thanks."

I grabbed the chopsticks and pulled a noodle to my mouth. Naruto stood and smiled, watching me eat. I looked over to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto...? Would you like my ramen?"

He tapped his foot and nodded.

"Ok here you go."

I had to admit it was sad. I was in the mood for Ramen noodles and my stomach was growling, but I had to give it back. Naruto sat down and ate his ramen noodles as Aeiria came in.

"Eating the Ramen noodles meant for Evion, huh Naruto?"

"Aeiria will you be able to sleep in here with me and Azien tonight?"

Aeiria nodded and moved to the side as I saw two nurses with one side of the bed, bringing it in. Finally then had moved the bed in successfully and by that time Naruto had finished his Ramen noodles and had said goodbye and left. Aeiria was now under the covers and Azien was eating ice cream in the chair next to me. He finished his ice cream and put it on the table next to us. He got under the covers that the nurses had brought him and was now asleep. I wondered if I fell asleep if I would have a dream, nightmare whatever again. I decided I would tell Aeiria about it tomorrow for right now, I was going to sleep.

Thank you for reading my new fic!

Please review and tell me what you think.

Good or bad.

Cat


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Atreyu's Becoming the Bull. But I do own Evion and half of Aeiria. The other half belongs to The Great Naxa (Lyssabear.)

Well after "struggles" this is the 2nd Chapter of Out of this World. I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, I've been busy with school and other things. Hopefully this will make up for it! Please leave reviews! They are greatly appreciated.

The songs that I listened to while writing this chapter were:

Perfect by Burn Season

Breed by Snake River Conspiracy

Becoming the Bull by Atreyu

Your Hands are Cold by Dario Marianelli

Everything by Lifehouse (AHHH! Great song btw. It makes me cry endlessly.)

Wait for Love by Matt White

_Nobody tells you where to go from here.  
Seems like fates pulling you.  
Decisions have to be made.  
The best path is the hardest earned.  
Back and forth the struggle consumes us all.  
Trying to keep a level head.  
In the most unsettling of times._

**Atreyu**

_**-Becoming the Bull-**_

****

****

I woke up with Azien on my right side, his warm breath on my neck. I smiled warmly and pulled myself up with my hands, looking over to the extra bed we had brought in, seeing a lump under the blankets. I chuckled. Aeiria wouldn't be awake for awhile.

"Evion...?"

I paused and looked up at the doorway. I took a sharp intake of breath as Sasuke leaned against the doorway, arms folded. As I looked to him, I felt uneasy. Now all of the horrible images were certain to come flooding in, Aeiria holding Sasuke's hand, their blood intertwining. I slammed the side of the bed with my hand to get in control.

"Are you okay?"

As he spoke he unfolded his arms, cocking an eyebrow. I heard Azien groan, his hands lifting to stretch and then rub his eyes. I patted Azien's head and smiled to him. He smiled back and then looked to the doorway.

"Sasuke!!"

I laughed as Azien jumped out of the bed to go hug Sasuke, wrapping his arms around Sasuke. I noticed Sasuke was always good with my little brother. It was nice to see him smile. I only knew of two people who could do that to Sasuke. One was my little brother and the other...

"Sasuke?"

I tilted my head to the right seeing Aeiria take off her covers, she was wearing the same clothes she had worn the night she came. I saw her smile generously to him and then sit up in the bed. I brought my eyes to Sasuke who nodded to her, a slight smile appearing on his normally cold face. Azien had stopped hugging him and now was climbing back on the bed.

"Were you here all night with Evion?"

Sasuke asked walking over to Aeiria's bed where she sat. He stopped and sat down next to her, so close their hands were about to touch. I let my eyes drift away, seeing them like that reminded me of what I had seen.

"Yeah...I'm sorry I couldn't make it to our training session."

Aeiria and Sasuke trained together usually in the late afternoon. I guess Sasuke didn't get the news until this morning. It always puzzled me why not one had the courage to share their feelings with the other. It seemed like they both had feelings toward the other. It was overly obvious, but no matter.

"Hey guys I'll be back."

Aeiria cocked her eyebrow, noticing her intense eyes asking for me to stay.

"I need to go to the bathroom..."

I saw Sasuke look away, and Aeiria softly unintensify her eyes. I sat up and bringing my feet to the ground, I winced. I had forgotten about the IV in my wrist. I sighed grabbing the pole that had my IV line attached to it and walked out of the door, carrying the pole in my right arm and walking down the cold harsh tile floor. I looked down and lifted my head to find the bathroom. I opened the door and shut it, clicking the lock. I ran my right hand through my hair, sitting on the toilet. I flushed the toilet and went over to the sink to wash my hands. I dried my hands with a towel and looked into the mirror, sighing. My eyes widened, body leaning against the sink, hands grasping the edges of the sink.

I felt two hands grasp my shoulders, and then swung around quickly. I looked into the eyes of Itachi Uchiha. His intense gaze, I knew to well. We sat there in silence, his hands never leaving my shoulders. I was too scared to move; only the future Itachi wouldn't hurt me. Who knew about this one?

He still resembled the old Itachi. Except with a few changes.

I could only watch him and retaliate when I needed. I knew he could kill me in an instant. His right hand left my right shoulder and grasped the IV in my wrist, pulling it out slowly. I winced as I felt the needle slowly exit my skin. He didn't seem at all concerned about the pain I felt, he never looked up. He dropped my IV on the ground, bringing his hands from my shoulder. He brought his eyes back to mine, me seeming to get lost in his eyes. He brought his hands to my face, then slowly running them to my neck. I kept my eyes on him and clenched my fists as his hands ran down my side, his thumbs running over the side of my breasts and stopped short of my waist. Good choice.

"Evion..."

I leaned against the sink, my legs buckling slightly, my hands supporting me on the top of the sink. He saw my break in posture and decided to lean in closer his right hand atop mine on the sink. I turned my head slightly to the right as his head came close to the left of mine, feeling his breath on the nape of my neck. I felt his soft black hair against my cheek, breathing irregularly in and out as he leaned back. I then felt his hand leave mine and brought his hands to his side, breathing out. I blinked and stood straight my hands leaving the sink to go to my side as well.

"Itachi..., what happened to you?"

His eyes soon left mine and went to the ground. Then returned to mine as I brought my foot slowly out in front of me to walk closer to him. He watched me move closer and looked away as I moved towards him. I reached about a foot away from him. I could tell he was wary. I remember. Before he left...we had fought when we were little kids. Of course he was older than I. My father had helped train him when he was very little. Since we had first met we hated each other. It changed after time and our hate became...lost. He found me weak after training. I trained by myself usually. I guess I had gone overboard and passed out. I found myself in his arms, to be taken home. He saw I had awakened and let me down. I kissed him that night. It was our first and last kiss. The next day...he left us for good. To see him now, after all that time. That night was supposed to be the start of a journey together.

"Evion I-"

Before he had finished I had slapped him. It seemed I had forgotten what he was capable of. He blinked and looked at me with questioning eyes. I felt my eyes watering, my hands shaking. I hoped to God I wouldn't cry. A tear ran down my cheek and he saw it. I looked downward towards the floor and dropped to my knees. It was hard to see him. Especially after everything that had happened and with my dream. I heard Itachi sigh and the bending of his knees. He kneeled in front of me and I closed my eyes. I felt as though something incredible had happened. Good and bad. Itachi coming back was completely heart wrenching. I felt the underside of a finger raise my head slowly up, his concerning eyes locking with mine. I dared not to look in his eyes; his eyes were always my weakness. I moved my eyes to look at the side of the bathroom, hoping to escape him. He grabbed my face and lightly kissed my lips, tugging on my bottom lip lightly as he pulled his lips away from mine, our foreheads touching ever so gently now. My tears seemed to appear even more frequently now and running even faster down my face. His hands left my face slowly and his arms were to pull me closer to him, my head now on his cloak-covered chest. I wrapped my arms around him, tears now cascading down his garment. He sighed as his hand would gently and ever so lightly slide down my hair. I nuzzled his chest as his head would rest upon mine.

He sighed and gently grabbed my shoulders splitting our forms that seemed to meld so well together, apart. I looked to him with questioning eyes as he raised me up along with him, now both on our feet. He leaned in to gently plant a kiss on my forehead.

"Itachi..."

He looked to the door and then back to me. He reached out with his hand to touch my face and disappeared. I stood there shocked, and confused. Why had he let go of me and disappear? Why couldn't he take me with him? Especially when I was going through this? How was I supposed to deal with him running out of my life and just waltzing back in..?

"Evion?"

I wiped the tears from my eyes, gathering all the courage I could muster to face Aeiria. I unlocked the door and opened the door, where Aeiria and Sasuke stood.

"What took you so long?"

Aeiria backed up to let me exit the bathroom and close the door. I noticed she accidentally bumped into Sasuke, she blushed and so did he. I wished I could have that. Even though Aeiria and Sasuke didn't know, they had it. The spark. The opportunity. It was almost heartbreaking to anyone who had lost love. Or was just lost in their love. I smiled to her and patted her shoulder. She only looked from Sasuke to give me a pleading look. She always knew when something was wrong.

"It's fine. I'm fine, it's ok."

She was unconvinced. All of our heads shot up when we heard a familiar voice.

"Evion! Aeiria!"

"Morgana!"

She ran up to hug me, and I hugged her back. Morgana was another one of my closest friends. Her light brown bellybutton length hair swayed back and forth as we parted. She smiled and went to hug Aeiria who was beaming and laughed as she poked Morgana for which she was given a scowl. From the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke smile, looking at Aeiria fool around with us.

"Where's Daine, Morgana?"

Morgana slightly smiled and shrugged. Aeiria and me looked to each other and chuckled. Morgana and her child sweetheart Daine were always together. Like a bond. Daine had spiky brown hair; he was tall and two years older than us. Although he usually got along with everyone, Sasuke and he didn't like each other but they didn't show it. At least around us.

"You two are together all the time...I'm surprised you two are apart."

I spoke to soon.

"Morgana?! There you are."

I laughed as I watched Daine's eyes of worry turn into delight as he saw Morgana. He latched an arm around her and her produce the biggest grin. I chuckled at the pair. Daine swept his eyes over me and grabbed my hand carefully.

"You're bleeding."

I didn't realize I was. It must have been from Itachi taking the IV from my wrist. I grabbed my wrist, putting my thumb on the aperture to stop the bleeding. I went back into the bathroom, grabbing a band-aid located conveniently in the bottom drawer of the sink. I brought it over the aperture and stretched my hand. I walked back out of the bathroom, seeing Daine and Sasuke exchange daring looks.

I shook my head, noticing that Aeiria was wandering off in space. I brought my hand in front of her face, waving it around to get her attention. She still stared into space, apparently deciding to miss my hand in front of her. Sasuke nudged her lightly in the side. She broke eye contact to look where he had nudged her and then brought her head slowly up to see him smiling slightly. She smiled and nodded.

"Thanks. Needed that."

I looked to both of the couples and smiled. It seemed like everything was going perfectly. At least for them.

The world seemed to spin, seeing Itachi and I, now and in the past. I just hope he'd come back to me...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Itachi..."

Itachi turned to the woman who had spoke to him.

"Yes Saphrine?"

"How'd it go? Did she remember you?"

Itachi glared to Saphrine then lightened his eyes. Saphrine stood tall, brown eyes, with dark brown hair in a black ribbon which matched her outfit. The same as Itachi was wearing.

"Of course. Didn't I say she would."

"Good..."

Saphrine kissed Itachi's cheek to which he pushed her back.

"None of that."

Saphrine laughed, backing up her hands up.

"I forgot sorry. I guess I'll have to wait."

Itachi lifted an eyebrow, sneering.

"Wait for what?"

Saphrine looked behind her. Out of the darkness appeared two blonde people, one a male and the other female. They were attached to the hip it seemed. The blonde was shorter than the male, whose hair was up and in his face while the female's hair went to about shoulder blade length. She grinned looking ot Itachi, as the male smirked.

"Did the Akatsuki leader not tell you?"

Itachi looked to the male with great disregard. His eyes turn to Saphrine, the one who spoke.

"The mission's changed Itachi. You're not going to have her join. You're going to kill her."

AHHHHH!  
Chapter 2 is done!

Please review my lovelies!

Cat


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Burn Season. I own half of Aeiria and Alyssabear (The Great Naxa) owns the other half.

Author's Note: Well I finally updated. I had it written just didn't find the time to type it. Hope you like it!

_Songs:_

_A Bitter Song by Butterfly Boucher_

_Forgiven by Within Temptation_

_**Couldn't save you from the start  
Love you so it hurts my soul  
Can you forgive me for trying again?  
Your silence makes me hold my breath  
Oh, time has passed you by**_

Forgiven

-Within Temptation-

Itachi's body froze as he heard his mission had changed. Saphrine crossed her arms and Sienna slid her arm around Deidara's, who was glaring at Itachi.

"You can do that...right, Itachi?"

Saphrine stated mockingly. Sienna chuckled and tugged on Deidara's arm, wanting his attention. Deidara did not flinch, still keeping his eyes locked on Itachi.

Itachi blinked and walked past Saphrine who was watching his every move.

He stopped and turned slightly.

"Yes."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I held my mother's hand, feeling her pulse at the base of her wrist. The heart monitor on the right kept me alert, hoping she would wake. I had been sitting in this position for almost two hours now. It was then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Aeiria's warming smile.

"Hey..." She sat next to me and grabbed my wrist.

"Come on Evi. You can't sit here all day."

I looked over at her, and then back to my mother, the slight lifting stomach and regular breathing kept me at ease as I stood up. I walked out into the hall, Aeiria leading me to the elevators. She pressed the down button and I pressed the down button on the opposite side as well. We waited patiently for a few minutes, and then started to get uneasy.

"What is taking so long?" Aeiria shrugged in response and paced absentmindedly.

"You're pacing again..." I chuckled, watching Aeiria let out a heavy sign and stopping to lean against the wall.

"What's taking so long?!" Aeiria proclaimed with evident annoyance.

-DING-

The very right elevator had dinged immediately after Aeiria murmured a word that I didn't hear. All's well though. As the doors opened my eyes widened and I could feel my heart skip a beat. Itachi was in the middle of the elevator, leaning back against the handrail his arms crossed. He lifted a finger to his lips. I rose to my senses and blinked as Itachi disappeared and Shikamaru replaced where Itachi had stood, with Temari at his side.

"Evion!"

Temari smiled and walked out of the elevator, Shikamaru not far behind. She waved to Aeiria and hugged me.

"I heard...you okay?"

I smiled slightly, and nodded. "Yes. I'm surprised you heard and got here so fast."

Temari looked to Shikamaru.

"I was hanging out with Shikamaru today." A slight tug on my lips soon began a grin as I looked to both of them.

"Hanging out huh?"

Eyebrow rose slightly, Temari had narrowed her eyes straight at me and I could do was grin. "Nice cover-up."

Temari widened her eyes, and then punched me in the side. "It's not like that..."

"Shikamaru what do you think?" I grinned like an idiot. I had noticed Shikamaru had been quiet the whole time. He just shrugged.

Typical, I thought.

The elevator doors closed, Aeiria veering her attention off us and trying to run to catch the elevator but failed. She pounded her fists against the elevator doors and sighed.

"Well I guess we are going to get going. Just wanted to check up. We'll take the stairs."

Aeiria pressed the down button once more as Temari and Shikamaru exited the hallway into the stairs.

"This is going to take forever again!" I put my hands on my hips and sighed.

A couple minutes went by and no elevator had come.

"Okay come on Evi. We're taking the stairs." I nodded and followed suit, the door opening silently.

"Whoa..."

I stopped as Aeiria's hand whipped out in front of me. "What?"

I whispered back, then lowered her hand, mouth slightly opened in shock. There a floor below us, Temari and Shikamaru were kissing. Shikamaru had his arms wrapped around her and Temari was kissing his neck.

"Whoa...nevermind let's take the elevator." I stepped back and turned toward the door as it was swinging shut. I tried to put my foot in front of the door, but was too late. The door slammed shut and Aeiria pulled me to the ground. She covered my mouth and I could hear the patter of feet and another door open and shut. Aeiria removed her hand from my mouth and we both got on our feet.

"That was interesting..."

Aeiria chuckled and I also did in unison. "Let's go."

We walked down flights of stairs and found the first floor door. I opened it and saw the sign to the cafeteria. We followed it, passing by offices and storage rooms and such. It was then we saw a flash of pink hair and someone turn a corner, and then someone with black hair. We stopped and groaned.

"Sakura..."

I sighed. "Does she ever leave Sasuke alone?"

Sakura looked to smile at me then frowned as she saw Aeiria with me. It was known Sakura envied Aeiria. Especially since Sasuke spent most of his time with Aeiria. I noted the glares and spoke.

"Eggs and bacey!"

They all turned to look at me, confused looks on all faces except Aeiria. I sighed and went in between the three. I grabbed a plate and used a spoon to put eggs on my plate, then tongs to put bacon on my plate to sit by my lonely eggs. I turned to Aeiria who was now getting food grab a cinnamon roll alongside with Sasuke who had gotten toast. Sakura was waiting for us, standing by a random table she had picked out. We three walked to the table and sat down. Aeiria and Sasuke on one side and Sakura and I on the other. Aeiria better pay me back for me having to sit by Sakura. Still it was worth it. They were so cute together. The way they avoiding touching each others elbows as they ate so they wouldn't have a reason to blush. Or the subtle looks they gave to each other when they made sure the other looked away. I hope Sakura noticed it too.

"So Sasuke are you and Aeiria going to training today?"

Sasuke glanced up at me, but only briefly to nod. He reminded me so much of his brother. Or who he used to be at least. Now...he was or seemed different.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Evion...you can do better than that..."

I narrowed my eyes onto him and watched him once again disappear from my sight. My eyes scanned the area waiting for him to appear again. Feeling a sharp sting on my throat I knew he had got me.

"I'm starting to think your letting me win so I can capture you..."

I grinned and raised my eyebrows.

"Mhmm."

I grabbed his hand and twisted it, bringing me to face him. I shook his hand, letting the kunai to fall from his hand. I cocked my head to the side, swiftly bringing out a kunai of my own to sit on his gut.

"I'm starting to think you want me to."

His eyes drifted back and forth from each eye. I heard him scoff, and allowed my hand to slowly drift away from his stomach. I looked into his eyes and cleared my throat, backing up away from him. It was then I looked up at the sky, seeing the pale moon shine upon us.

"It's late...this is the last time we train together. You distract me Uchiha."

I turned to leave, my eyes to the ground watching the steps I took. I turned my head slightly and in the corner of my eye, he was smiling.

--------------------------

I know I know.

Short update.

But Chapter 4 is coming soon!

Review!


End file.
